


Bon Apetite

by the_link_dock



Series: Crack Fics [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Crack, Dinner, Fish, Funny, M/M, Memes, Michael with a B is mentioned, from the vine, meme references, not angst for once, tHerEs a bEe??, vine culture, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_link_dock/pseuds/the_link_dock
Summary: Hannibal just wanted to eat his dinner.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Crack Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732336
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Bon Apetite

Will set the fish he’d cooked on his table with a tired, flat stare. 

He’d caught the fish himself to cook it since Hannibal was so insistent on having dinner with him, and Will refused to eat anything non-vegetarian that Hannibal cooked. 

The plate clinched against his table as he set the plate in front of Hannibal with a small sigh. 

Hannibal looked like he was sitting in a high-class, over-priced, luxury restaurant and not Will’s unused dining room that had dog toys littered across the floor and scruff marks on the legs of the chairs. 

Hannibal was in his classic three-piece suit and was smiling at Will. 

“Here you are, fish. Bone apple tea.”

Will tossed the towel he’d used as an oven mitt over his shoulder and turned around to get the vegetables, completely missing Hannibal’s frozen expression. 

Hannibal blinked and opened his mouth to say something but found himself at a loss. 

Will set the vegetables in the table and dropped himself into the chair, scooting in more, before glancing up to see Hannibal staring at him. 

“What?” Will asked, mentally checking to see if he’d done anything weird. 

Hannibal blinked again and shifted before smiling normally; that is to say not smiling at all, but his eyes were squinted not in malice and the corners of his lips were drawn upward. 

“Nothing, just my imagination. What did you say we were having?”

Will looked at him as if he’d just said his name was Michael with a B. “Fish. Bone apple teeth.”

“What?” Hannibal sounded scandalised. 

Will has to restrain himself from grinning. 

He worked at a college, of course he knew about memes and vines. He hadn’t meant to replace Bon Apetite with the meme, but seeing Hannibal’s reaction was one of the greatest moments of Will’s life. 

Hannibal didn’t outwardly look different, but Will could feel his disgust and offence. 

“Y’know, it’s what people say before you eat. Blonde amputee.”

Hannibal actually rated his head back with a frown and Will couldn’t hide his smile. 

“I’m surprised you don’t know it, but it _is_ in French. Maybe you don’t know everything.”

Hannibal looked, for lack of better word, absolutely flabbergasted. 

Maybe dinners with Hannibal weren’t the worst thing in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> *gasps* a hannibal fic that DOESN’T feature depression or suicide??? on MY minecraft server???
> 
> sorry, finals are kicking my ass and it’s nearly two in the morning but this idea made me laugh


End file.
